My true mom
by plengpoonyapa
Summary: One shot: The story when Bronwyn lost her brother. These characters are from the movie version, Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children, so Bronwyn is a little girl, not a tough one like in the book.
1. Chapter 1

Bronwyn screams so loud that though my room is on another floor above hers, I can hear her voice clearly as if she's by my side.

I put on my sleeping suit and go down the stairs. I don't have to run at all because I know that the owner of the master bedroom next to Bronwyn's has reached the little girl already. Miss P's holding Little Bronwyn in her arms when I open the door. She's humming softly to soothe the girl.

Although it has been almost two weeks already, for all of us, the picture when those nasty long tongues of that hollow taking Victor's life is still vivid and crystal-clear. I can feel my throat aching after screaming and fighting to get him back. If Miss Peregrine hadn't appear and kill that beast, we might not have even get Victor's body back. The Bird scratched that hollow's eye with her sharp talon and pecked its eye so deep that it fell back, screeching painfully. She bought us enough time to enter our loop, but still not fast enough to save Victor.

That was the first time I saw she cry.

She held Victor in her arms and kept calling 'Mr. Bruntly' and then just 'Victor', hoping that he would wake up. I cried there with her. We all did. Bronwyn held her brother so tight and shook him, calling him until she almost lost her breathe. That's when Miss P decided to leave Victor and caress Bronwyn instead. And since then, Little Bronwyn barely touches her food, and keeps waking up in the middle of the night, screaming, crying.

'Miss P' I call her and when she turns to me, I ask,

'May I help you?'

'I think she's gone back to sleep already, but, if you don't mind, could you please go get the teddy bear in my room, Miss Bloom? I've just finished knitting it.'

I nod and leave her. I used to be in her bedroom once, when I was really sick, but every time I enter her room, I still feel so excited because Miss P rarely tells us about her life.

Nothing changes. Just the bed, the closet, the lamp, the dressing table, and the rocking chair. But on the chair sits a lovely teddy bear similar to Claire's but with yellow ribbon. Miss P always makes this for her little wards. She knows they need to have some friends that can go with them anywhere.

I grab the stuff and go back to Bronwyn's room. When I give the bear to Miss P, I've just realized how tired she is. She has dark circle around her hawk-like eyes, and seems like she's lost her weight.

'Miss P, are you alright?'

She places the bear near sleeping Bronwyn, and looks at me when I ask, chuckling softly.

'Why, Miss Bloom? Do I look that bad?'

I don't know what to say so I just nod again.

'Don't worry, my dear. I'm fine. You should go back to sleep now. Thank you for the bear and also, for your concern.'

'You're welcome. You should get some sleep, too.'

She nods, but I know she will be there until the sun rises. She just can't see her ward crying, feeling painful, or being hurt. We all were traumatic when we first came here. It is she who stayed by our sides and led us out of darkness. She gave us new life, new wonderful family. That's why in my heart, though I never call her that, she's my true mom. That's why for me, the day she found me is my birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all of my readers,

First, thank you for reading my fic and giving some reviews. I'm so grateful you like it. At first, I didn't plan to write more because I don't think anyone will follow or like this story, but because I have received very kind reviews from my readers and some of them want to read more about Miss P, so I change my mind. I've already uploaded the new story with Miss P, my most favorite character, as the major character. This new story happened before this story so, I think it's better if I post it as a new story not the second chapter of this one.

The new one-shot is called _Why Run rabbit run...?_ I hope you will like it, too. I'll continue to write more one-shot if there's still someone who wants to read more. This is the link for the new story. Thank you again and enjoy!

s/12180564/1/Why-Run-rabbit-run


End file.
